


Birthday present

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [10]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya gets a beautifully wrapped birthday present from Kyo at the studio.  The package contains something he has never seen or used before. Toshiya's curiosity leads to a mind blowing experience with Kyo and makes him convinced that he's ready to do what he was originally planning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday present

      “Happy birthday”, Kyo said and handed Toshiya a gift box wrapped in black silk paper and tied with a red silk ribbon. Toshiya’s birthday would be the next day, but he would spend it with his family and closest friends. Today was a workday at the studio and a suitable occasion for Kyo to congratulate Toshiya.

Toshiya turned the beautifully wrapped package in his hands looking curious. He didn’t remember Kyo giving him anything before. “Can I open it?” he asked glancing at Kyo who was following Toshiya’s confusion with keen eyes.

“By all means”, Kyo replied a coy smile on his face.

“What are these? Some kind of toys?” Toshiya wondered when he had opened the lid of a beautifully carved wooden case he had found in the gift box.

“They are butt plugs used for pleasure and training purposes. I thought you might need some exercise before we do anything more”, Kyo replied in a very matter-of-fact manner as if he would be talking about weather or their touring plan.

Toshiya blushed and closed the lid carefully. “Is this really necessary?” he asked blushing even more.

“I think it’s a good precaution. I don’t want to hurt you. I acted stupidly with Kaoru. It won’t happen again”, Kyo explained and stared humbly at his long slender fingers.

“Is this just a very elaborate way to say that you want to fuck me?” Toshiya asked rather bluntly and stroke Kyo’s arm with his fingers. He felt a sudden surge of compassion for his band mate who was suffering from an over-sized dick in his love life. Besides it was really endearing how much Kyo cared about Toshiya’s wellbeing.

“Well, I guess so”, Kyo admitted and rubbed unintentionally the front of his jeans.

Toshiya noticed his gesture and guessed that he was getting exited again. “Can you show me how to use them?” he asked cocking his head to one side. “Besides, we should do something about this…” Toshiya remarked and glanced around them to check that it was safe to rub Kyo’s front with his palm.

At the moment they were alone in the studio. Kaoru hadn’t arrived yet and their studio technician had just finished the instrument set up and excused himself to have a cup of coffee. Their studio was well equipped for long recording sessions. The entrance area had a small kitchen with a fridge, microwave and other cooking facilities, a sizable bathroom with a shower and lockers to store clothes and other personal items.

      “Why don’t we go the bathroom”, Toshiya proposed. He didn’t want to be surprised by Kaoru or anyone else. There wasn’t anybody in the kitchen either so they could slip unnoticed into the bathroom.

Kyo locked the door and stepped over to Toshiya looking determined. “Why don’t you get rid of those clothes? I’d love to see you naked. You look like a Greek statue.”

Toshiya stripped off his T-shirt and jeans and folded them on the table top while Kyo opened the box again. “Maybe we should start with the smallest one just to be safe?” Kyo mumbled to himself. He chose the smallest plug from the box, flushed it in warm water and squirted lube on it. “Now, bend over”, he instructed Toshiya who had followed curiously what Kyo was doing. “Relax, please”, Kyo added and slid the plug carefully into Toshiya’s ass. “How does it feel?”

“Weird but okay, I think. Can I move freely with this thing inside me?” Toshiya asked and started to unbutton Kyo’s shirt. He wanted Kyo as naked as possible. His body was so gorgeously beautiful it made Toshiya giddy every time they were this close.

“Yes, you can. Just forget it for a while”, Kyo replied following Toshiya’s bassist fingers struggling with his small buttons. “You’ve got lovely hands”, he whispered and waited patiently for Toshiya to rid him of his shirt. When that was done Kyo couldn’t wait anymore; he grabbed Toshiya’s face in his hands and kissed him greedily. During the kiss Toshiya’s hand dived deep into Kyo’s pants and grabbed hold of his throbbing dick.

“This plug thing is making me horny”, he panted when Kyo finally let go of his lips.

“Yes, I know. Don’t let it disturb you”, Kyo snickered and folded his fingers around Toshiya’s manhood. “Would you like to repeat what you did after the photoshoot, but this time without fainting, please? To be honest, that was the best blowjob of my life.”

“Really? I was afraid I ruined the whole thing for you”, Toshiya wondered looking relieved.

      Toshiya made Kyo take off his pants and sit down on the toilet seat. He couldn’t help giggling when the thing started flushing and playing some idiotic tune. 

“I hate these toilet seats although the heating feels kind of nice”, Kyo smiled and enjoyed the sight of Toshiya kneeling in front of him ready to suck him into oblivion.

“This thing is so beautiful”, Toshiya mumbled as he slid his fingers down Kyo’s shaft and exposed the smooth, shiny head. He licked his candy first and then sank it between his lips feeling the contours with his tongue.

Kyo watched him enjoy his dick for a while but closed then his eyes to savour the sensations Toshiya’s lips and fingers were creating in his body. He loved the way Toshiya played his instrument generating an ever increasing pressure until there was no other alternative than to surrender to a mind blowing orgasm.

“Oh God! You’re the best thing that happened to me”, Kyo growled when he shot a huge load of sperm into Toshiya’s mouth.

      It took a while for Kyo to regain his senses after reaching the climax. Toshiya watched his exhausted companion mesmerized by his beauty: the tight muscles of his abs, the intricate patterns on his hands and arms, the tiger roaring on his pelvis and the very visible vein in his groin feeding blood to his sizable manhood. “You’re perfect! How come didn’t I see it before?” he wondered out loud.

“I’m glad that you do now, because I’ve wanted you for a long time”, Kyo said with a tender voice and opened his eyes. He bowed down to his companion and gave him a gentle kiss. “But what shall we do with you?”

Toshiya’s need was compelling now. The thing in his butt made him almost mad. “Suck me, please”, he pleaded and gazed into Kyo’s dark eyes.

“Okay, you talked me into it. Please stand up”, he in instructed Toshiya and drew his body closer to reach his butt. Kyo grabbed the plug, withdrew it almost out and pushed it back again.  Toshiya moaned, grabbed his own dick, pushed it into Kyo’s mouth and started to fuck it without any inhibitions while Kyo was fucking his ass with the plug. Toshiya’s muscles shivered with the tension building up in his body. Finally the pressure grew intolerable and he reached his climax letting out a strange sound resembling a howl of a wounded animal. The surge of emotions was so powerful that he burst into tears. Kyo stood up and embraced his shaken companion without a word.

      Their silent rest was interrupted by voices in the corridor. Kaoru must have arrived together with the studio technician. “I think we need to go back to the studio. Can you make it?” Kyo asked sounding worried.

“Maybe it’s better that you go first while I clean up”, Toshiya proposed because he was still feeling shaky.

Kyo dressed quickly and stepped out of the bathroom looking like nothing had happened.

Toshiya removed the plug and sat on the toilet seat trying to clear his head.  He took his time to rest, washed his face and the plug and put it back into the box where two larger ones were waiting. “What a birthday present”, he huffed and grinned to himself in the mirror.

      When he stepped out of the bathroom he could hear the muffled voices of Kyo and Kaoru talking in the studio. Toshiya slipped quietly to his locker and hid the box in his bag. This was going to be a long day again but that didn’t worry him. He was confident about his skills as a bassist and now also as a lover. Maybe he could teach some of his new learnings to Kaoru or, then again, to the read-headed jerk in his band, who was the reason he had started this project in the first place.


End file.
